The cosmetic industry is a vibrant industry with innovations and inventions. It is a multi-billion dollar market where every new improvement not only promotes a product but also leads to other innovations. There are numerous patents that have been obtained by the innovators of this industry, however, there are always new inventions that keep this industry moving forward.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,511 (Joseph E. Fattori, et al.), the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses an invention comprising a roll-on applicator package having a container for storing a fluid such as a perfume or lotion or an antiperspirant or deodorant composition, an elongated roller supported on stub axles near the container top for dispensing the fluid and a resilient cap having attached therein a resilient liner for sealing the container. The resilient liner is preferably an elastomeric material and has a Durometer measurement of 20-35 Shore A.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,248 (Georg Ortner, et al.), the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses an invention comprising a perfume dispenser having a cylindrical shape similar to a pencil. A clip at the covering cap is broad and suitable for affixing advertising or jewelry, and may be slipped over the edge of a pocket, from which only the clip protrudes. The perfume dispenser has a delivery device including a pump, small sponge or a roll-on mechanism, which attaches to a glass cylinder. The covering cap is fastened by slipping it onto the perfume container, and a locking connection is provided between the cap and the perfume container. To compensate for tolerances, the covering cap can connect onto a metal mounting of the delivery device, for example, onto a screw cap. Alternatively, in a plug-in connection, the covering cap is provided with a slit in the edge region of a plug-in opening, or the covering cap may include a metal outer sleeve and an elastically deformable plastic inner sleeve. To improve seating of the cap, the inner sleeve includes ribs, which protrude inwards, extending in the longitudinal direction and having elastic properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,694 (Diane Breidenbach, et al.), the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses an invention comprising a perfume dispenser which is provided with a clear replaceable refill cartridge. The perfume applicator includes a metal or plastic barrel, screw on cap and disposable replaceable refill cartridge. The refill cartridge acts as the case of the unit and liquid perfume is dispensed from a snap-in spring loaded applicator, such as a roll-on applicator or an atomizer spray applicator. The disposable refill cartridge screws into the base of the barrel and a clear plug portion of refill cartridge allows viewing of the perfume level to determine when the unit is empty. The replaceable perfume cartridge preferably includes a threaded neck portion with a roller ball applicator portion therein, wherein the threaded neck portion is closed by a threaded metal cap. The replaceable perfume cartridge also preferably includes a transparent base end to provide an indication of the amount of perfume left in the cartridge, wherein further the transparent base portion is adjacent to a threaded base collar which engages a reciprocal threaded interior end of a plastic sleeve within the metal exterior barrel.
However, there is a need for improvement in the cosmetic accessories arena, and this invention improves on the deficiencies of the prior art, and provides a novel lock-in cosmetic accessory sleeve apparatus.